A Day With Edward and Bella Cullen
by thespeshulkid
Summary: DISCONTINUED I do not write for Twilight anymore.
1. Morning Day 1

_**A/N - **__Hey guys! Whats up? Well this is my first Twilight fanfic, and I dont have spellcheck...So please excuse my bad...stuff...spelling...grammer...idea...whatevers! . ENJOY!_

_**PS-**__ REVIEW!!!!!_

A Day With Edward and Bella Cullen

**Bella POV**

"Bella!!!!" I heard Edward call out my name. I just woke up and sat up and looked at the clock. _11:00...Why is he waking me up so early? _"Yes Edward?" I replied.

"Wake up Bella, Lets go, lets go..." Edward jumped on top of me.

"Ugh...fine..." I said standing up. I walked into my closet and took off my PJ's. I put on a short sleeved yellow blouse and dark blue skinny jeans with red sneakers and walked out. I noticed Edward was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt with mickey mouse on the front, sitting on the bed with his arms open. I sat on his lap while he wrapped his arms around me. "You look very pretty Bells." Edward said kissing my cheek.

He stood up. "Now, lets go."

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"What? You think were going to spend this beautiful day inside?" I looked outside. It was raining. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"So where do you want to go Edward?"

"Well I was thinking we could go get you somthing to eat, since you did skip breakfest." He smiled.

I grabbed his hand and ran downstair. "Well c'mon! Im starving!" I grabbed my black jacket and my yellow duckie umbrella.

Edward sighed, " Do you have to always use that duckie umbrella? Its embarassing..."

I gave him a sad face, "But its my favourite...fine..." I walked slowly over to the closet, looking upset.

Edward sighed again. "Its okay Bella. You can bring it." He smiled his crooked smile that I adored.

"Yay!" I clapped.Edward chuckled.

"You're such a five year old..."

I smiled, "I know!"

R&R:)


	2. Afternoon Day 1 PART 1

Bella POV 

We walked for 10 minutes in the rain until we reached a restaurant. There was a large sign on top that read 'Chez Bella'.

"Wow, Edward!" I gasped.

Chez Bella was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Edward smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"C'mon! Lets go!" Edward said pulling me towards the restaurant, but I resisted.

"Edward! You know I don't like you spending money on me!" I whined.

He smiled then replied,

"Bella, Why? You know I'm _Filthy _rich!" He chuckled.

I sighed and walked towards Chez Bella. When we entered I stifled a gasp.

"I-I… Wow! Edward! This is beautiful!" I grinned.

The restaurant had a royal feel to it. The floors were a dark colored hardwood, while the walls were a burgundy colour. The tables only fit two or three people. They all had beautiful vases on top of them with a single rose in them. Suddenly a woman came up to us. She eyed Edward and smiled. I grabbed Edward's hand quickly to show that he was mine. Edward chuckled, while I blushed lightly.

The woman glared at me and said, "May I show you two to your table?"

"Yes, may we have one possibly on the balcony?" I looked around and spotted the balcony. The waitress was wondering why he wanted an outside table on a day like this, but I think I know why. Edward hadn't hunted in a while and there were quite a few people in the restaurant, but nobody outside. Luckily there was a parasol over the balcony or Edward and I would be drenched when I was done eating. The outside was somewhat like the inside, except on the trim of the balcony there were flowers. Edward walked over there and picked a carnation and handed it to me kissing my hand. I blushed and he led me over to a table.

I put my duckie umbrella to the side but kept the jacket on seeing as it was a bit cold out. Soon the waitress came out. She looked at Edward but didn't give him much thought. I wondered why.

"Hey guys, what can I get you today?" Edward and I always had a special way of ordering. He ordered the drink and I ordered the food, and he would give me the drink after. This is how we keep the humans unsuspicious.

"Yes well, I guess I will have a Coke and Bella? What will you have?"

"Uh, I guess I'll have the Three Cheese Ravioli, Please." I ordered.

She nodded her head and walked away. I turned to Edward and asked him,

"That's weird, that's not usually how girls react when they see you… What was she thinking?"

"Well, she's married." I made a 'O' shape with my mouth and Edward continued, "but it's not like you and I. She doesn't prefer the male species."

I nodded and then I remembered something.

"Hey Edward," I said changing the subject, "Alice asked me yesterday if we wanted to have a movie marathon later on tonight, you up for it?"

Edward smiled, "You know it! What kind of movies are we talking about?"

I shrugged. "Alice didn't tell me."

A few minutes later my food arrived. The waitress smiled at us and said "Here ya go guys. Enjoy!"

Edward looked at me curiously while I ate which bothered me a bit.

"What is it?" I asked between bites, "Do I have something on my face?"

Edward smiled, "No, I was just thinking of something." He zoned out again until I interrupted his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I smiled.

Edward sighed. "Alice is still having _those _visions."

I perked up when he said this. "Well?" I said. His face didn't go tight this time. Instead he sighed. I put my hand on his arm and said, "What's the matter? Usually you get all upset when we talk about this."

"Its just, I'm giving this serious thought… Although I always say I'm not going to change you, Alice always predicts that one day, you are."

"Edward… Why don't you change me?" I asked slowly.

Edward was getting frustrated now. "No, Bella! I don't want to take you away from your human life! Do you realize what you would be giving up? We would have to move away, you would never see your parents or your friends again! You would never sleep or eat or do other human stuff!"

I was getting annoyed now and said, "But it's worth it! Just to be with you!"

Edward looked away and said sternly, "We'll talk about it later." Just then the waitress came back and took away the plate and looked at the glass of coke left un-drunken.

"Uh, Are you going to drink that?" She asked?

Edward looked at me and I shook my head. Edward replied to the waitress and said "No thanks", and handed the glass the waitress. She gave us the bill and we went up to the desk where the woman that was eyeing Edward earlier on was. We walked up and she glared at me. "How was your meal?" She asked turning toward Edward. He replied "Oh, just great, except for some rude employees. And I don't mean the waitress..." Edward smirked and handed the money to the woman who was fuming.

I got my duckie umbrella up and we walked outside. I let out the laughter I was holding in and Edward took my hand and we headed back home. When we reached the house Alice was standing outside with her purse and suddenly I got really worried.

"Edward, I think Alice wants to go shopping."

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "What else is new?"

"No, Edward! I think she wants me to come with her." Edward looked away. 

"Wait! Did you have anything to do with this?" Edward smirked.

"Well, when you were sleeping I made plans with Emmet and Jasper to go paintballing, and I know you wouldn't want to go with us after last time…

Flashback 

I was running away from Edward who was trying to hit me. I hid behind Emmet and Emmet got hit.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" He boomed. He turned around and lifted me up and used me as a shield.

"Emmet! Let me down!" I tried struggling but Emmet laughed.

"No way sis!" He smiled. Edward tried getting me down and grabbed my legs and Emmet let go and I fell on top of Edward.

"Ow, Thanks Emmet!" I said while throwing my paintball gun at him. He smirked while I stormed off.

End Flashback 

"B-b-but _shopping?"_

"Well, maybe you should have woken up earlier." Edward said with a wink.

I glared at him while Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to her Mercedes.

"Alice, go easy on me. I just ate!" I said nervously.

"Oh, silly Bella! You have nothing to worry about." I gulped and stared out the window wondering what kind of torture Alice is going to put me through. I'm going to kill Edward when, I mean _if, _ I get home…

**A/N- **Whew, I'm done the 2nd chapter!  This time I had Microsoft Word cause I was using my Dads laptop. But I'm not good at typing on this so yah… So anywhoo, I'm pretty sure I made up a couple words so ignore that…And review! PRETTY PLEASE! If you do you get a double chocolate cake! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!  REVIEWW!!!!!!!


	3. Afternoon Day 1 PART 2

**Bella POV**

We reached the mall, and I got out of the car but I didnt move. "Alice, What exactly are we getting?"

"Well Bella, I was thinking some jeans, skirts, legging, scarfs, shoes, shirts...Oh, and I saw this really cute tank top last time but th-" I interrupted Alice.

"Okay! I get it!" I sighed as Alice dragged me into the mall.

"Lets see Bella...School is starting soon, so lets get you some school clothes."

Alice froze in her spot, her eyes wide open. She came back in a couple minutes.

"Oh my god, Bella! I had a vision of our first day back and now I know what to get you! You looked great!"

I was about to say somthing when Alice dragged me to Off The Wall. Alice went over to the jean section and found me a pair of silver skinny jeans. I went to the changing room and tried them on. Perfect fit. Alice bought them for me while I whined about her spending all this money on me. Next she dragged me over to Aldo. She got me a pair of white flats. We went to many stores and I got a white blouse with flowing sleeves and a corset to put over the blouse. In the end I ended up with around 5 to 6 bags of clothes and shoes.

We drove home and Alice hurried up the stairs to put my clothes in my closet. When I reached my room Alice was already done putting everything away and was getting out some hair tools. _Uh Oh..._ I thought. I tried sneaking out but Alice had already grabbed my hand and lead me to a chair. I sat down and sighed defeated.

**A/N- **So next chapter I'm going to do Edwards POV of him paintballing with Emmet and Jasper and stuff like that. :) PLEASE REVIEW! IM GETTING REALLY UPSET CUZ NOONE REVIEWS! IT ONLY TAKES A COUPLE SECONDS:( DONT MAKE ME CRY:'(


	4. ANDiscontinue :D

Hello. I've decided to discontinue this story...why? Cause I feel like it... B-)

Have a nice day! P


End file.
